What Really Happened To Thunderbird
by Red Witch
Summary: Another TSOCL outtake! This is an alternate ending to Thunderbird's fate. Consider what almost was or could have been...


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters has gone to that big comic book in the sky. Now this is an alternate ending to Thunderbird's demise. I almost used this one. Takes place right around the end of the Proteus story line.**

**What Really Happened to Thunderbird**

"HOW COULD YOU MISS?" John shouted.

"He moved okay?" Peter snapped as they left the hangar. "Or should I say **you** moved!"

"You're just lucky the Professor and Jean were able to kick Proteus out of your head!" Logan told him.

"So much for a few peaceful days at Muir Island..." Ranhe moaned.

"Any more peaceful trips like that and I'm gonna need a rubber room," Danielle said.

"Well thank goodness that nightmare is like so totally over with!" Kitty sighed.

"Yeah I nearly lost my lunch after seeing you in your underwear," Bobby snickered.

"Shut up Bobby!" Kitty snapped. "I am so embarrassed!"

"Why? You looked good in it," Bobby snickered.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!" Kitty roared as she chased after him. "PETER!"

"Right behind you!" Peter chased after Bobby into the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" Jean asked. "I don't sense anyone anywhere."

"I guess they all must have gone to the mall or something," John shrugged. "Anybody hungry? I'm starving. Nearly getting killed takes a lot out of a guy."

"YOU ARE ONE DEAD POPSCICLE YOU KNOW THAT?" Kitty screamed as she and Peter chased Bobby around.

"Yup they're gone," Scott read the note on the door of the refrigerator. "They've gone to get some groceries."

He opened the door. "There's nothing in here. Man do we go through stuff."

"You mean there's nothing to eat?" John looked in the cupboards. "Didn't we just restock this place the other day? You guys are bottomless pits! Hey wait!" He noticed a basket of muffins on the counter. "All right! Muffins!"

"Thunderbird wait!" Kurt warned. "Kitty made those!"

"Who cares! Hey I survived a battle with an all powerful supermutant," John picked one up. "Like a little muffin is gonna hurt me." He took a bite and started eating. "Weird taste but any port in a storm…"

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Kitty and Peter chased a laughing Bobby.

"Well at least that nightmare is over and we can relax," Jean sighed.

"Until the next nightmare starts," Rahne sighed.

"Guys…I don't feel so good…" John felt ill.

"I told you not to eat the muffins," Kurt told him.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" Peter shouted as he grabbed a couple of muffins from the basket. He threw one right at Bobby who ran right in front of John.

"Hey Kid watch it where you're…MMMFFFFH!" John gasped as the muffin ended up stuck in his mouth.

The second muffin whacked John right on the head. He fell to the ground with a thud. "Oops," Peter gulped.

"Now look at what you did Bobby!" Kitty snapped.

"ME?" Bobby shouted. "I'm not the one throwing muffins! Or made 'em!"

"Those are hard muffins," X23 wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Thunderbird?" Kitty gulped as she poked him. "You okay?"

"Oh dear…" Xavier blinked.

"He's out cold," Bobby said. "I should know. But why are his eyes open?"

"Oh boy…" Logan winced. "Uh kids…"

"Thunderbird? Could you say something please?" Kitty poked him some more. "He must be in shock or something."

"Or something, yeah," Logan groaned.

"He's dead you idiot," X23 snapped.

"WHAT?" Kitty shouted. "NO WAY!"

"Uh, yes and way,"Rahne told her.

"It was instantaneous," Xavier said. "He felt very little pain. Well after he got hit anyway…"

"Oh my god!" Kurt shouted. "I knew it was only a matter of time before Kitty's cooking killed someone!"

"That's not funny Kurt!" Kitty cried.

"Who's making a joke?" Kurt snapped. "Look at him!"

"I'd rather not!" X23 groaned. "And I'm used to seeing dead bodies! Is it me or is he turning green already?"

"Kitty what the hell did you put in those muffins?" Logan shouted.

"Somebody please get that one muffin out of his jaw?" Jean winced. "It's a little too gruesome!"

"Looks like one of those pigs at a luau," Bobby remarked. "Only the pigs don't turn green do they?"

"No they don't," Logan sighed.

"Kitty get it out," X23 said.

"Why me?" Kitty asked.

"In the first place, your muffins killed him!"Danielle snapped. "Second if it's really stuck, you can just phase it out."

"Oh…" Kitty winced and she tried to phase it out. "Uh…I can't do it. For some reason…it won't budge!"

"Are you saying your muffins are so dense you can't even phase through them?" Scott felt his stomach turn.

"Oh god, I don't wanna go to jail," Kitty whimpered.

"Nobody is going to jail," Scott said. "It was an accident!"

"Yes the last thing we need is another X-Man on trial for manslaughter," Xavier rubbed his temples. "If this gets out the Institute will be closed down for sure."

"The rest of us may end up having to go live with the Misfits," Kurt thought.

"Oh god no!" Scott shouted. "Not that! **Anything **but that!"

"Prison doesn't sound so bad now…" Kitty winced.

"All right here's the story," Logan said. "If anybody asks we're gonna say Proudstar died when Proteus took over his body and Colossus dropped a car on him! Got it?"

"Good plan," Kurt nodded. "But how do we…?"

"Logan, you and Jean take the body to the lab and hide it in a body bag," Scott said. "Try to get that muffin out of his mouth will you?"

"Good idea," Jean sighed. "But it's gonna take more than my telekinesis and Logan's claws to get it out."

"Don't worry," Logan hoisted the body over his shoulder. "We've got a couple of crowbars lying around and some flame-throwers."

"What if they don't work?" Kurt asked.

"Then we get out the explosives!" Logan snapped as they took it away.

"Nightcrawler go bury the evidence in the back yard," Xavier sighed. "And Kitty…NO MORE MUFFINS!"

"No more cooking **period!**" Kurt snapped. "We may not survive it!"


End file.
